EMIRIA
[[Archivo:Emiria.jpg|thumb|300px|EMIRIA Ilustrada por Rei Konno]]EMIRIA es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en Nicovideo el 18 de octubre del 2009, junto con otra obra de la autora: LUNARIA. Para el cuarto álbum de seleP, la canción fue remastrizada e interpretada por Lily. Intérprete: '''GUMI '''Música y Letra: seleP Ilustración: Rei Konno *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off Vocal) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Sanctuary Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Vocaloidlyrics. *Traducción al español por RPMizu. Kanji= 届かぬ思い　寂しい記憶 流れ続けてる涙 繰り返した季節　去りゆく思い 最果てへと導いて… 大好きな　あなたの 全てが　愛しくて 傍で笑ってた　あの日 もう会えないね　さよならだね 何もかも　わからないよ 今ならば　まだ あなたと居られるのかな…？ 二人だけの　この世界で 一緒に　頑張ろうと誓う 全てを無くし　あなたを奪われても 信じ続ける　いつか笑い合える日々を 今年もまた　巡りゆく季節の中で ただ一つだけの　願いを抱き 信じ続けそして　輝く 出会った　あの日から 大切な時間を　重ねて 歩んできたね 残されてる　時間が 砂時計のように　流れ落ちる 別れの時が　訪れるのが 恐いよ… お別れなの…？　もう会えないの…？ 嫌だよ　別れたくなんかない この命が　燃え尽きても　ずっと… この別れが　辛いものでも きっと　また会える気がしてる 何があっても　またあなたと出会う 刻まれてく　果てなき思い 白く深い　夢を描いてる 辿ってきた　足跡も消えてく 繰り返した　切なる願い 祈り続け　涙を流す 去りゆく今　私は何が出来る…？ 二人だけの　この世界で 一緒に　頑張ろうと誓う 全てを無くし　あなたを奪われても 信じ続ける　いつか笑い合える日々を 今年もまた　巡りゆく季節の中で ただ一つだけの　願いを抱き 信じ続けそして　輝く 運命の時が　訪れても 二人は何も　喋らずに お互いの瞳を見つめ続け　愛しくて 霞んでく　雪は　 静寂の夢を　描き続けてた 「きっと会えるよね…？」と信じ そして　祈り続ける 去りゆく　あなたの姿を ただ　見つめながら 私は　ただ立ち尽くし 震えて　凍えながら 涙を　流す |-| Romaji= todoka nu omoi sabishii kioku nagare tsuduke teru namida kurikaeshi ta kisetsu sari yuku omoi saihate he to michibii te ? daisuki na anata no subete ga itoshiku te hata de warat te ta ano hi mou ae nai ne sayonara da ne nanimokamo wakara nai yo ima nara ba mada anata to ora reru no ka na ? ? ni nin dake no kono sekai de issho ni ganbaro u to chikau subete o nakushi anata o ubawa re te mo shinji tsudukeru itsuka warai aeru hibi o kotoshi mo mata meguri yuku kisetsu no naka de tada hitotsu dake no negai o idaki shinji tsuduke soshite kagayaku deat ta ano hi kara taisetsu na jikan o kasane te ayun de ki ta ne nokosa re teru jikan ga sunadokei no you ni nagareochiru wakare no toki ga otozureru no ga kowai yo ? o wakare na no ? ? mou ae nai no ? ? iya da yo wakare taku nanka nai kono inochi ga moetsuki te mo zutto ? kono wakare ga tsurai mono demo kitto mata aeru ki ga shi teru nani ga at te mo mata anata to deau kizama re te ku hate naki omoi shiroku fukai yume o egai teru tadot te ki ta ashiato mo kie te ku kurikaeshi ta setsu naru negai inori tsuduke namida o nagasu sari yuku ima watashi ha nani ga dekiru ? ? ni nin dake no kono sekai de issho ni ganbaro u to chikau subete o nakushi anata o ubawa re te mo shinji tsudukeru itsuka warai aeru hibi o kotoshi mo mata meguri yuku kisetsu no naka de tada hitotsu dake no negai o idaki shinji tsuduke soshite kagayaku unmei no toki ga otozure te mo ni nin ha nani mo shabera zu ni otagai no hitomi o mitsume tsuduke itoshiku te kasun de ku yuki ha seijaku no yume o egaki tsuduke te ta ' kitto aeru yo ne ? ?」? to shinji soshite inori tsudukeru sari yuku anata no sugata o tada mitsume nagara watashi ha tada tachitsukushi furue te kogoe nagara namida o nagasu |-| Español= Sentimientos que no te alcanzan Recuerdos solitarios Lágrimas que continúan fluyendo Las estaciones que se repiten guían a los sentimientos que se marchan hasta los confines de la tierra... Todo de ti es preciado para mí, querido mío Reí a tu lado, ese día Ya no nos veremos más, ¿no? Es el adiós, ¿verdad? No entiendo absolutamente nada Si es ahora, ¿todavía podré estar a tu lado...? Prometo que nos esforzaremos juntos en este mundo que es sólo para los dos Aunque tenga que perderlo todo y raptarte Continuaré creyendo en que un día llegarán los días que podamos reír juntos Este año también me aferro a un sólo deseo, en estas estaciones que continúan pasando y sigo creyendo él, y entonces éste brilla Desde el día en que te conocí, he estado avanzando mientras acumulo momentos preciados, ¿no? El tiempo que me queda parece caer por un reloj de arena Me da miedo que llegue el momento de separarnos... Florecieron y se vieron hermosas las bellas y rojas flores de cerezo Vistiendo prendas blancas te observé desde lo profundo de mi corazón Deseo y deseo, al punto en que es doloroso Mi demacrado y efímero corazón sigue dedicándole una canción roja a ese último momento y te amó ¿Es el adiós...? ¿Ya no volveremos a vernos...? No quiero, no tengo intenciones de dejarte Hasta que esta vida se termine, siempre... Aunque esta despedida sea difícil, tengo la sensación de que nos volveremos a ver No importa lo que pase, volveré a encontrarme contigo Se va grabando este sentimiento sin límites Dibujo un sueño blanco y profundo Las huellas que he seguido también van desapareciendo Continúo pidiendo por un deseo doloroso que he repetido constantemente, y derramo lágrimas ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora que te estás marchando...? Prometo que nos esforzaremos juntos en este mundo que es sólo para los dos Aunque tenga que perderlo todo y raptarte Continuaré creyendo en que un día llegarán los días que podamos reír juntos Este año también me aferro a un sólo deseo, en estas estaciones que continúan pasando y sigo creyendo él, y entonces éste brilla Aunque llega el fatídico momento, ninguno de los dos dice nada y continuamos observando los ojos del otro con cariño La nieve que se vuelve borrosa continuó dibujando un sueño silencioso Creo en que "Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad...? y continúo rezando por ello Mientras simplemente observo tu figura marchándose yo simplemente me quedo parada allí temblando, congelándome, y dejo caer mis lágrimas... Enlaces *Piapro de Rei Konno. *Ilustración Oficial en Piapro. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009